24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galla Cinder
Galla Cinder is the District 12 tribute in the 25th Hunger Games, a.k.a. the First Quarter Quell. Her author is Gingerclaw. Biography 'Before the Quell' Galla (gah-luh, with "gah" as it is in "apple") was born to a Lucas and Martha Cinder, whom she knew her entire life as "Father" and "Mother". She had one older sibling, a brother three years older, named Talon. Galla was at first a happy and cheerful child who enjoyed needling at her brother. Although neither of her parents were often home, working late hours in the mines, she loved them both. ''Mother'' Martha first showed signs of illness when she was four. Her illness progressed from a cough to being unable to breathe, and she died of black lung disease when Galla was six. After that, her father changed. He had loved her mother, but pretended to be indifferent after she died. This struck a blow to Galla's heart, and she became less outgoing and more reclusive, wearing dark clothing to blend into her surroundings and generally being unfriendly. She began fighting with her brother. ''The Hannets'' At the age of eleven when she was walking home from school one day, she had an encounter with the largest family in the District: the Hannets. Bethany Hannet, or Beth, started the fight by slapping her to get Galla's attention, to which the latter slapped Beth back. Beth called for reinforcements and the older Hannet siblings came and encircled her and Talon, who was nearby. Thus began the Cinders long fued with the Hannets. ''Sally and Leah'' Galla's father met Sally Taylor at a bar one evening when Galla was thirteen and Talon was sixteen. They dated for one year, and married when Galla was fourteen. Almost immediately, Sally became pregnant. The resulting child was a cute, bubbly little girl called Leah. Galla gets on well enough with Sally, Talon as well. The latter could not care less about Leah, calling her "the brat", wheras Galla loves her half-sister dearly and would protect her with her life, the reason being because Leah reminds her of her mother. ''Younde'' As said before, Galla is somewhat anti-social, and thus only has one friend, a boy her age named Younde (yow-und), the butcher's son. She met him when they were seven. He was in the midst of being beat up by a bully. She disliked the bully and also did not like anyone being bullied, so she rescued Younde and the two have been friends since. However, their relationship is small. They both do not talk much, and neither would have stayed friends with the other if there was anyone else more appealing to befriend. 'Reaping' Galla was reaped for the 25th Hunger Games, or the first Quarter Quell. She was voted in because of the Hannets' dislike for her. She was half shocked, half not, knowing just how much the Hannets hated her. 'At the Capitol' Galla is quiet and unobtrusive during her time in the Capitol. She mostly stays out of sight and under the radar of the other tributes, excepting her district partner Lucian. During the chariot rides, the D12 tributes rode in a bright orange chariot, wearing standard miner outfits. They were wearing headlamps and they had been given orange contacts to wear. Roulla Saney described their costumes as "glowing like crazy" when the crowd roared. Galla is not mentioned in the story again until Lucian's capitol chapter(s). He is seen talking to her in the elevator, making her promise to stay away from him in the Arena. She is confused as to why, just as he admits to himself he is as well, but agrees when he pushes her. The next time we see Galla it is the day the training scores are revealed. She complains about the noise and the light of the Capitol, then goes on to analyze all the tributes as their scores come up on the screen. She is shown to be slightly scared by Lucian and disappointed in her poor performance in the private training sessions. She earned a 3. After this, the last time we see Galla in the Capitol is during the interviews, where she is second-to-last. She is defensive and irritable, trying to avoid personal questions. 'During the Games' (((I'll get around to fixing this eventually))) Galla is dead in 18th place after being attacked by ferret muttations. Description 'Appearence' Galla is 5'8". ''Her hair is long and black. She has green eyes. Her skin is a pale olive color. She wears mostly blacks and grays. She is skinny and looks like she could break like a twig, but is strong enough to work in the mines. 'Personality' Galla is reclusive. She is also a pessimist and has trouble seeing the good in any situation. She does not have many friends, as she is seen as antisocial (which is true) and weird (also true). Relationships 'Lucas Cinder' Galla regards her father with an offhand air. She is inwardly still mad with him for acting indifferent when her mother died and then immediately looking for a new wife. He is focused on bringing in money for the family and has little time to actually acknowledge them. After Galla was reaped, he apologized for not bonding with her as a child. Galla cut him off, stating that she grew up just fine. Inwardly she accepted his apology, but she wanted him to feel that regret for just a little longer. 'Martha Cinder' As stated before, Galla loved her mother and was devestated when she died. The reason for her reclusiveness is because her father seemed to care so little about it. 'Talon Cinder' Talon and Galla get into many fights. They generally dislike each other: Galla thinks Talon is a lazy slob and Talon thinks Galla is an antisocial freak. (They are both right.) Their relationship is very strained and they often argue just for the sake of it. Despite their outward additude, they do care for each other deep down and Talon is left stranded when Galla is reaped. 'Sally Taylor Cinder' Galla respects Sally as an adult, but not as a mother figure. She sees her more as an equal than being in a station above her, and treats her somewhat like a friend, though the word is never used to describe her stepmother. 'Leah Cinder' Galla rarely shows any amount of love to anyone, but her half-sister Leah is an exception. Leah, being a cute, cuddly, toddler, gets everything Galla can give her. Galla had always wanted a younger sibling, but when her mother fell ill, that became impossible. Although Galla may not realize it, with both her and Sally's pampering, Leah could grow into a spoiled brat. Let's all hope she doesn't. 'Lucian Drake''' Galla sees her district partner as an insane creep. She tries to stay away with him and they have little interaction. He gives her a warning about avoiding him in the arena, and she takes this to heart. Triva *"Galla" is the name of a country in Tamora Pierce's Tortall books. Gingerclaw is a huge fan of these series, and was reading one of Pierce's books when she came up with the idea of Galla Cinder. *Galla was intended to be a District 7 tribute, but was picked for District 12 instead. *The last name "Cinder" was picked because it fits with D12's coal-based theme. *Leah was a last-minute addition to Galla's backstory. *Originally, it was Father who had died and Mother whom Galla grew up with a resentment to, but this was cut because the author decided her backstory was too similar to Katniss's. *Talon was the only character whom the author knew Galla would conflict with before she started writing her profile. *If you haven't already guessed, Galla was sort of a spur-of-the-moment idea that turned out well. *Galla has no token, as it completely slipped her author's mind when she was writing her Reaping chapter. *If Galla did have a token, it would probably have been something concerning Leah. Chapter Appearances Bring Them to Their Knees *Chapter 13, Broken Promise *Chapter 31, Betting Odds *Chapter 53, Why Won't You Save Me, Mother? Category:District 12 Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Characters Category:Tributes